


My new begining

by NamerOfSenpaizEverywhere



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ARIA - Freeform, Christmas, Classes, Cram school, Demons, Docter, Dragoon, Drunk Shura, Exorcism, F/M, Familiars, Guns, Knight, Meister - Freeform, Spoilers for the Anime and Manga, Swords, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Cross Academy, tamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamerOfSenpaizEverywhere/pseuds/NamerOfSenpaizEverywhere
Summary: You and your mother had been friends with Shiro for years,you often visited him during winter when you were in town as well.However one aspect of the city Shiro lived in intrigued you more than any other...The True Cross Academy,and with you applying to the school what could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the first chapter being short,I am going to make the next chapter longer though so I guess...be happy for that 
> 
> Also I decided to make this because in a few months we can apreciate the release of Ao no Exorcist S2 and I can't wait for it to be released

(y/n)'s POV 

It has been 6 months since you last saw Rin and Yukio and it was at the funeral of Shiro Fujimoto.You were 15 but a few days after it had took place you had turned 16 and your birthday had been miserable.You had spent the entire day moving further away from your friends than you already were,and you were still confused other the man's death and some of the people who attended.There were priests of course and Rin and Yukio,but there was a weird man there as well,I heard some of the priests address him as Sir Faust.Thankfully though Rin has the same baffled expression as myself so I guess it wasn't too bad in the end.After the funeral I watched from a distance as the man introduced himself as Mephisto Pheles and that he was going to be his guardian under the order of Shiro.Then he smiled at me and waved at me saying hello as if we were best friends and he didn't even know I heard him say his name.It was only at that point I noticed his clothing.It was a white waist coat buttons on it matched his maroon undershirt.He also had some weird kind of shorts on and pink and red striped tights.He also had red shoes with which seemed to resemble that of a heaters foot gear,if they were knee length,and on his head was a top hat with a ribbon around it that had the same pattern as his tights.All in all it was weird!He began walking towards me and only when he stepped infront of me did I not only get a good look at him but realized how bloody TALL he was!He had also purple hair,with matching gloves,green eyes and he looked like a SHEET,he was so pale he would drop dead and die just like any old person out there would!He began laughing at me and only then did I realize I had a stupid expression on my face.I quickly pulled it off though and as soon as I did his odd laughing quietened down a little bit before out stretching his hand and telling me the name I heard only minuted ago...

"Hello,I am Mephisto,Mephisto Pheles."


End file.
